Principle Concern
by KibaHinaLUV
Summary: People have begun disappearing; they're being murdered. I don't know what's going to happen next, or if I'll even see the morning. What have I gotten myself into, going to an exorcist school and falling for a boy? I just want to jump into his arms and fall asleep, but... He's the spawn of Satan. (Not a RinXYukio story... They're just the main characters.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: HELLO FELLOW LOVERS OF FANFICTION! My first Ao No Exorcist story- I hope you like it... and its very short prologue...**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Ao No Exorcist. _Oh, and if you find this on Quotev, yeah. It's on my Quotev account. :)**

**Principle Concern. Prologue.**

* * *

_She holds a boy in her arms, his dark black-blue hair drenched in sweat and blood as it sticks to his forehead. His body is limp; his eyes are shut, sewn together by the powers of death. The boy's heartbeat fades, as she can no longer feel the pounding of drums in his chest. His life, slowly being sucked away, is disappearing from the world she no longer loved. While crystal drops cascade down her cheeks and fall upon his deathly pale lips, her singed brown curls drape over his face. The girl's words are yelled in passion through grit teeth, yet muffled behind curtains of sadness and fear._

"_Rin… Rin, I love you… I don't care if you're the spawn of the worst demon of them all. I don't care about your past! I care about whom you are and now! Don't die on me! Don't die!"_

_She closes her emerald eyes to stop the rushing waterfall and pushes her lips forcefully against his in a last hope to see his glistening, hopeful eyes again. However, all she can take in is the taste of her own salty tears and bitter defeat. Her lips numb with the cold, as the rest of her body, she realizes that darkness has taken over what is left of her life. Slowly, she notices how her body is not affected by the ice chills, but from a radiant heat. Pulling her lips away, she retreats. The mysterious source of heat is coming from her beloved's corpse. The girl wonders: can it be the demon she very well knows to be Satan?_

_Out of the boy's mouth, extravagant blue flames erupt, and she leaps backwards, stumbling frantically across the floor in fearful shock. But she doesn't want to leave him as his soul leaves his dying body. She doesn't want him to die. With no doubt about it, she knows that she is torn, not wanting to return to safety without the boy she called Rin. A silent whimper escapes her mouth as her love's body deteriorates into black, thick ashes that fall into her outstretched hand._

* * *

_**Thick ashes and the scent of blue horror.**_

_**The evidence from each scene.**_


	2. The Signature

**A/N: ****How terrifying writer's block is. *shivers* Sorry for the long wait, everyone. You know how school is... It just so happens I'm on break now. Yay~! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Ao No Exorcist._**

**Principle Concern. Chapter 1: The Signature.**

* * *

Disaster struck at seven-twenty in the morning. I pretty much hated the dorm life of high school and its tortures... A cacophony of squeaking shoes, rambling conversation, and disgruntled complaints replaced the pathetic whimpers that seemed to have come out of my mouth. Yet, I was still intent on one thing and one thing only, and that canceled out the horrifically loud noise. _Who was that boy in my dreams?_ His name was Rin, but it's not like I knew anyone named Rin! What an interesting name for a boy. From somewhere in the back of my head, I knew what the name meant. Dignified. Severe. Cold. The dream placed a fresh lump of coal into the train's fuel-burning engine, and the train of thought took off- yet it was still interrupted.

"Akimicchi Tokugawa, if you don't get up this instant, you'll be absolutely late for the first day of school! Just because we're transfer students doesn't mean we have an excuse to be late! Sora left before we even woke up! See, we'll be the laughing stock of the school!" My friend's obnoxiously loud voice exploded in my ears. Her name was Asami Fujioka, and just like her name meant, she looked perfectly beautiful in the morning. With her velvety red hair and the chocolate brown eyes, I didn't think anyone in our dorm could out-do her.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Another voice registered. Kyou Murasaki, the closest friend I've had since the age of six. She was jumping up and down on my bed, her dark purple hair flopping along with every movement. She was also probably forgetting it was a bunk bed. The sudden thud that came from the impact of her head and the bed's frame caused an avalanche of blankets, with me tangled in it.

"OW, I get it! I'll go change!" I responded, shutting my eyes from the sudden blur in my head. When I fell, I went head first- definitely not the way to go. I waited a few seconds to open my eyes, and came face-to-face with another set of brown orbs. "Whoa, back the heck up, okay?"

Kyou straightened up and began to speak. "Aki, seriously, you're going to want to get up if you don't want us to be late!" She started pacing around the room, and I knew that meant I had to get moving. Kyou wasn't one to be so serious. The way she stood tall, the way she let each foot pound the floor before letting the other one rise… It all just wasn't Kyou. It was almost like a nervous robotic meltdown.

"What do you mean by us? You could've left without me…" I said as I began to untangle myself from the heap of sheets on the floor. Walking over to the wooden dresser in the corner where my prepared clothes were, I could tell there was a restrained and mumbled conversation behind my back. Deciding to ignore it, my train of thought got back on track while I threw on my school uniform. I had to remember his face, his hair, and everything about him. His dark and bedraggled hair, his slightly chubby face, those cold eyes that seemed empty… I had to remember it. Was this boy real?

"About that, Aki..." Asami started. I turned around, fully clothed, and hoisted my messenger bag onto my shoulder. What could they possibly have to say now? They stood there with faces of awkward guilt.

"What is it? Did you guys forget the way to the school or something?"

Momentary silence filled the dorm room. The hammer just dug the nail in the right spot.

* * *

The chatter and mindless opinions from a teacher wasn't any better than the quietness of your friends. After being sentenced to detention in first period, biology, on the first day of school… I was already one to be chucked at. The horrendous whispers of peers tickled my ears as I tried to learn the teacher's rules, yet I had no intention of actually remembering them. Kyou, Asami, and Sora weren't in my first class, so I had no one to sign to. Biology wouldn't be a good class at all.

Soon, the bell was summoned and a horde of people trampled through the hallways, hoping to get some conversation into the snap of a transition period. Waiting until the bulging traffic jam calmed, I stood behind the clump of overly excited students. I observed each head of hair in that time of waiting, and noticed a tuft of dark hair in a sea of murky browns. A pang of wariness hit me and left me standing in shock. In denial, I shook my head and paced to my next class- History.

_One foot in front of the other, one foot in front of the other… _I chanted inside my head. There was no way _that boy _was real. There was no possible way! Those eyes, those cold empty eyes… They were so chilling and so terrifying. I didn't want to believe there could possibly be a set of windows to the soul as icy as those. They could lull me into a void of absolute nothingness. Shivering, I brushed that thought away.

"AKI!" Someone's call pounded into my skull, making me jump. I knew exactly who it was: Sora Nakayama. When I turned, I saw her cropped brown hair and soft caramel-like eyes. Her wide and cheeky smile made me grin in return.

"Oh, Sora! What is it?" I asked her, wondering why she would be coming up to me at this time. We only had a few more minutes to reach our classes, and I had a long way to walk to get to the history classroom.

"I called your name nearly five times, Aki! Why didn't you respond?"

"Oh, well, I was… Uh…"

"You were lost in your thoughts again, weren't you?" She assumed, sighing.

Scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment, I nodded to her conclusion. "Pretty much, Sora…"

"Well, we have a long walk to reach history class! I can't believe we all have a class together! It's amazing luck! Let's go, we have only two minutes now!"

She grabbed my wrist, not wanting to be late, and pushed away anyone who was in our way. Of course, she wasn't one of the fastest runners I knew, so I was able to overtake her.

Looking back at her, I said, "Come on, Sora! I thought you didn't want to be la- OOPH!"

One mistake was all it took. A look back, a trip, a fall, it all lead to an oblivion of emptiness.

Before I knew it, the air was puffed out of my lungs from impact. I lay flat out on the cold, hard tiles, a pain stinging in my knees and chest. Wincing, I looked up, seeing Sora grabbing a boy by the collar. "Sora, stop, don't even think about slapping him." I brought myself up, brushing the dust off of my knees. My eyes lifted from the ground and immediately came into contact with that void I was so worried about. For another time, I stood. I stayed. I kept myself on my feet. _He isn't real. This isn't him. It can't be. _

Interruption again. A ringing through my ears. The pounding of rubber soles against smooth granite. It all came through the loud speakers I knew as my ears. My senses heightened- a bad sign. My demon sensors were picking up a signal. "I… I … Sora, let's go to c-class now. Come on, the class is right here." I linked arms with her and dragged her into the room, sitting down as quickly as possible.

"Girls, I want you two to separate. I don't want you sitting next to each other, even if you're completely new to the school and worried about making friends. You're friends, aren't you? At least two seats apart. It's the second year of high school for your generation, you should be fine! Everyone's late, so I'm keeping a seating chart," the teacher said as we walked in. _Freaking evil teacher! I already know I'm not going to like her. _ Fuming, I plopped onto a chair tucked into a desk in the middle. My eyes followed Sora to a seat in the back, where Asami happened to be placed. _Darn teacher! _She had no idea who were friends and who were enemies. All I hoped was that I didn't have to sit next to an air-headed idiot that thought they were all that. That thought in mind, I jumped onto the train of thoughts again, my eyes fixed upon the door, waiting for Kyou to walk in and sit next to me.

Yet what I saw wasn't what I wanted to witness.

A chilling presence appeared in the door.

His scent was too strong to even handle.

He smelled of demon blood.

But his eyes were smoldering with remorse… and hope.

"You, boy, go sit next to the girl in the middle."

That completely ruined me. It felt like a leech was sucking up the blood in my circulation. A needle was being probed into the middle of my forehead. I wanted to punch her in the gut. Badly. The sound of his breath grazed my brain and the scent coming off of his body sent chills up my spine. I didn't want him to come any further. Being an exorcist in training, I had to learn how to resist it. I put up with it, and it pained me. I couldn't even look at his figure in the door frame.

"Out of the way, baka! I'm already late for class!"

_Can I believe my ears? Kyou!_

"KYOU IS HERE! DUN DUNN DUNNN!"

My savior had finally come. With her around, demon auras could be nullified with just the tap of her finger to my temple. It kept me sane. She was simply the key to my calm existence. Tapping the ground violently with my foot and biting my lip to the point of numbness, I knew I had to get Kyou to realize what I needed. My tapping attracting her attention, I managed to get a hold of her. I tapped my right temple and her eyes widened. She knew exactly what I meant.

"Oh, great! Thanks for telling me your name… I already knew you were a transfer student, yet I didn't know which one! Extra homework for Kyou Murasaki and an extra thirty minutes of detention… Professor Tetsuya already contacted me about your… specialty."

"My narwhal powers of amazingness? Yeah, they're real, and I'll just be sitting next to this poor little girl here, if you know what's good for you," she said. Suddenly, the teacher's back straightened as if a back brace was screwed into place.

"Uh, y-yes, Murasaki. Take your place. Rin, go sit next to Godaiin over there."

Her robotic stance, just as Kyou was in the morning.

I think her father's powers had finally awoken in her. Stupid minor demons.

* * *

_**He was coming.**_

_**His signature was written all over.**_

_**An old-fashioned train. A robotic stance.**_

_**The scent of blood trailed behind like a shadow.**_


	3. The First Victim - Part 1

**A/N: Oh goodness, sorry for the long, **_**long **_**wait! ****(You know: school, stress, writer's block, totally not laziness, school again...) Well, yay for two-part filler chapters. ****-_- ****But this is an important set of filler chapters! **** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Ao No Exorcist_, but I'm pretty sure you knew that.**

**Principle Concern. Chapter 2: The First Victim - Part 1.**

* * *

Explosions. Explosions everywhere. A string of static and bombs drilled into my brain. If I were to go any further without a calming point, my arm would start bubbling like a pit of tar, and the vacuum entrance to Hell would open. Stupid demons coming to stupidly annoy me during stupid school.

Okay, that's an exaggeration beyond comprehension, but it sure did feel like that exact event would happen. When it came to mind boggling experiences, my brain froze. My body systems lost their functionality. I'm stuck in time to think and writhe in pain as I waited for the arrival of Kyou, the only person that could actually heal the pain. Or at least subdue it before the next attack.

The only cause I knew of, the only cause I was told of was completely off the charts- unbelievable. Yet it brought me to see things I couldn't see before.

* * *

I was eleven. I was eleven and scared of my own best friend. She was really more than a friend- a sister, one I didn't have.

Like any other eleven-year-old girls (or not), we'd go outside and try to ignore the intimidating folder of homework that constantly taunted us, calling our names and sucking us into a vortex of ultimate boredom. Kyou's family, which consisted of only her mother and herself, owned quite a lot of property. Their back and front yards were lined with Sakura trees, which Kyou and I adored. So, if we went outside, it was straight to the largest Sakura tree in the backyard.

One blossoming day in spring, that Sakura tree was dead. Absolutely ugly. Kyou's knees buckled on sight. Disabled branches were withering in pain. They were wrinkled. Twisted. Mangled. The once sweet and pure petals were piled on the floor, like a heap of dead and cold bodies. Massacre. They were left rusted, browned, and aged. The beauty and the beast? More like the beauty turned into the beast!

Kyou loved that tree- worshiped it even. She thought that tree was nearly immortal in the spring. Kyou was the one who realized something was terribly wrong as she looked up.

"A-Aki? Do you... Can you see the sky?" she asked. She quickly and furiously grabbed my arm, locking it in her grip.

"Of course, I can see the sky, silly," I started to reply. It was too bad that I was interrupted. I felt a surge of shock and pain run up my arm and to my chest, and slowly a cold snake crawled up my spine and into my brain. It hurt and it felt as if I had been bruised all over my body. I nearly collapsed. It wasn't much help when Kyou decided to smack me upside the head, hitting me in the temple. Or was it?

A soothing sensation massaged my body and mind all together. It calmed me. It gave me the strength to open my eyes again. Yet, sometimes I regret that decision.

Red. The sky I used to loved watching was crying, oozing bloody tears onto the ground. The other Sakura trees had been tainted with the color of red and saturated pinks on their gentle and fragile petals. They were getting their colors from blood, tears from above!

"Kyou, what did you do?!" I screamed, shocked and staring up above. I jerked my head at her to make eye contact, but I regret that choice too. A blood curdling scream from my own mouth pierced my ears.

Her eyes were gone. Sockets were left to bleed red sadness. Her hair was the color of charcoal, skin as pale as Snow White and as wrinkly as an old geezer. Her lips were curled into a disgusted frown that was frozen, purple and bruised. A mysterious and chilling aura surrounded her, dark and ominous. In the words I would have used as a young child... It was _so_creepy!

All around me, I began to see black creatures floating around the air, lazing about and launching themselves towards the Sakura tree. What were they? Were they the monsters I had dreamed of? Was I really a mere child haunted by fear-filled stories?

A split second later, I crashed into the grass below me, the thin blades delicately slicing my skin. One of the creatures had flown straight at me, knocking me off of my little feet. That had started what I called a dog-pile. Heaps and groups of the strange creatures piled on top of me, as if I were food to them. Each added more weight, more stress. As an eleven-year-old girl, I wasn't very strong or immune to such pain. Soon, I was buried under a murky avalanche.

"Kyou! Get these things off of me!" I squeezed my voice through the cracks I could find. _Where's Kyou? _What I didn't realize was that her mom had dashed outside, a katana in hand, yelling a war call. My own muffled shouts of fear and confusion had prevented me from hearing her approach. Beaming through a large slash of light, the red sky was once again visible. The familiar face of Kyou's mother replaced it, a smile comforting me. Her hand reached out to pick me up, and on my body's own accord, I leaped at her, hugging her tightly as if she was my own mom. I feared for my life. I thought I was going to suffocate slowly in that black tar pit. Soon, I felt a hand tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"Hey, what happened?" my best friend spoke softly. _Y-you don't know...? _Confusion at its worst, I stared at her in awe. Had she passed out? Did she not see what just happened?

"Kyou, go inside. I'll be right there," her mom ordered. Her voice was unusually solemn. What could have been so serious that she had to use that tone?

"But mom-" Kyou argued, just as bewildered as I was.

"No exceptions." Her eyes reflected charcoal being lit, bursting into flames from Hell. What I didn't understand back then... It would've killed me if I knew. I would've killed myself through insanity. Can insanity kill someone?

My forehead still throbbed, the beat of my heart amplifying. The sudden swish and blur of Kyou's running didn't process through my brain. "Murasaki-san, why did you send Kyou inside?"

Her mother's quick response nearly frightened me, and it gave off a suspicious feeling. "W-well, she might be tired and a bit nauseous. It looks as if she passed out from her extreme allergies, a-and the heat is record breaking today as well. It's nothing to be worried about, Aki-chan. I think I'll just bring you home now. Go get your backpack. I'll call your mother and tell her I'm dropping you off."

That day was weird, mysterious, and just plain crazy. I wasn't able to understand any of it. How could a spring day turn into something so horrific and ugly? How could Kyou not remember any of it? Why was her mom acting so strange?

When I went home, trusting my widowed mother, I ranted about what had happened. It was no doubt that she would look at me as if I were a mentally-ill patient that was hallucinating, but it was worth getting the blocked steam out. She contacted the local priest, and the next day, Father Fujimoto appeared on our doorstep. Ever since my father had disappeared, she always went to him because he was her old friend. He helped her pray and comforted her "just like the old days"... Apparently they became really good friends through an after-school program that helped them cram some studying into their brains. As they sat at the kitchen table, they discussed what I saw the previous day, and then I heard the words "temptaint" and "demon." At that point, I leaped into the conversation. "What's a temptaint? And a demon! What are those? Are those the scary black monsters I saw?"

My mother and the priest exchanged glances. Their coordinated nods told me that the secret about to be told was big. Very big indeed. Father Fujimoto turned to me and began his moderately useful explanation.

"Well, those monsters... They're called demons. The ones you saw are specifically called Coal Tar. All demons are creatures from a spiritual place called Gehenna. It's like the opposite of heaven, you see. A temptaint is what allows you to see them."

"But those monsters are horrible! Why are they here and not in Gemenah?"

"Gehenna, actually. Well, if you don't want them here... I guess... If your mother lets you, we can fight against them!"

"There's no way I'm letting her get involved with these kind of things so early, Fujimoto-san! Aki, go to your room, now!" She quickly scuffled me towards my room and then shut the door with such force that I knew I shouldn't leave that room until the priest left. Despite that and her efforts to keep me away, I could still hear her desperate pleas through the old wooden door. "Can't we wait until later, or maybe even when she's in high school?!"

"Are you really going to let her suffer for four more years, wondering what to do about all the demons?"

"Well, she has to get used to it! I'm sure she will! She's a brave girl, so just don't... Don't get her involved with exorcism just yet! When ... When your boy Rin gets involved, if he ever does, that is when I'll let Aki get into this business. For now, can't you do _anything_about this temptaint?"

There was _nothing_ he could do.

So for three years I suffered, dealing with a best friend whose face occasionally shifted into a nightmare. I grew distant from her and others that surrounded me. I became an empty shell. Silently, my mind crumbled from these demons appearing in the air, as if out of nowhere. The fear that I would be mauled to death or have to face them in a one-sided battle ate me from the inside out. Still they would not attack, yet they would do the most tedious things that I used to think had more logical explanations. I used to think the wind blew my beanies off of my head, or it just wasn't put on correctly. Now, annoying Coal Tar smack them off. I used to think that the cracks and holes on the walls merely came from rats, tiny packs of power, or from mindless bullies slamming fists or innocent people into it. Alas, I wasn't right. What I once thought was a crazy idea was reality.

But I didn't stop there. The year before I turned fifteen, the year before I was allowed into the secrecy of exorcism, I was sick of it. I was tired of it all and just wanted everything to stop. I wanted to incinerate every last demon that originated from Gehenna. No more would they invade our peaceful world. No more would they come to pester us until we lost our minds.

I went to the house of Father Fujimoto when I was fourteen, frustrated at the sudden flurry of Coal Tar because of smog, dust mites, and record high heat. My search for excellent and affordable high schools was being demolished by the efforts of stupid, minor underworld creatures. That went way too far and crossed the line. I stamped my foot down, demanding that he give me an explanation for everything. When I figured out about two separate worlds, Gehenna and Assiah, Father Fujimoto said that it was an automatic attraction for other demons. Simple-minded knowledge about what they were and where they came from was enough of a reason for one to be a target. He insisted that I learn from him and maybe even his son, Yukio. Yukio was a smart boy, and he had even started his exorcist training at the age of seven. I didn't understand why he gave him such a burden at a young age, but it was none of my family business.

So, yes, I denied my mother's request to wait until Yukio's twin, Rin, was put into the exorcist business. I denied her request to keep me away from such things, and all-in-all, I denied her my utter and complete safety. I put my life on the line by becoming an exorcist-in-training, but was it really something she could complain about? I was going to rid the world of dirty monsters trying to pollute our space.

And that brought me to Kyou Murasaki.

I clearly remembered the day the sky bled. Three days into my book-learning about demons, I trampled up the steps to Kyou's front door. The only reason I was even getting the training was because of that incident four years ago. I wanted to investigate and finally know what this was all about. Bloody eyes answered the door.

"A-ah, Kyou! Um, I'm s-sorry that I haven't been hanging out with you recently... Mind if I come in? And, uh, where's your mom? Can I ask her something?" She stepped aside, letting me prance in, and stayed absolutely quiet. I expected a witty remark or at least a simple response, but nothingness filled the air as we walked to the kitchen table.

"Aki. I know why you're here. I know you can see that I have no eye sockets, currently... It's kind of obvious."

I gawked at her, flabbergasted. A quick response of suspicion was the last thing I expected.

"What do you mean you have no eye sockets? They're right there!" I wailed, acting- quite horribly might I add. I shifted my eyebrows into a confused expression, crinkling them together. I wasn't really lying, as she had no _eyes,_not eye sockets.

"You know what I mean: eyes. There are no eyes here! Do you seem them? Nope! Of course not! Do you see the blood streaming down my face, at least? Aki, no matter how much you avoid me, which was a really gigantic sign that you figured it out, you'll always be my best friend- and I know you best."

A forced gulp and a stammered mumble, a bit lip and guilty eyes- the other signs she probably noticed. I was obviously nervous.

"Kyou, I'm sorry. I was too consumed in this demon business." I stood next to the table, supporting myself with a wooden chair. Silence chopped through the air and bit at my feet. Or was it just the coal tar that I had just stepped on? No wonder I needed foundational support.

"That's fine. You were confused. Like I said, I know you, Aki. No, I don't stalk you, you little thinker of impossible. You're my bestie for life! When conflicted with troubles, you go straight to one option: escape. You go silent and don't have quick reflexes or responses. You stare into space. You try to find answers, hopelessly. It was so _obvious_that you're getting closer."

Shaking my head, the only thoughts that ran across my mind were about friendship. I wasn't even worthy to be Kyou's friend. I didn't understand it. Why would someone as awesome and loyal as her become friends with someone like _me. _A coward, a fool, a person subjected to hidden emotions. The corner of my mouth, slightly rebelling against my sad thoughts, turned into a smirk. I continued on with my original objective.

"You're right," I chuckled out. "I _am_getting pretty close. Now tell me, do you know your family history?"

A sudden headache flashed into my brain like a lightning bolt, right through the temple and to the frontal lobe. Detection of an increased malicious atmosphere set my guards up.

"I wish."

"..."

"..."

"YOUR MOM HASN'T TOLD YOU YET, EITHER?!"

Another shock, a surprise, and a strange way of saying, "Run. Get away as fast as you can."

"Nope, said it'd be better if I didn't know. I have to agree with her; I could get into a lot of trouble, miss serious pants."

"..." _What could I say to that? __Wait- what did she call me? __Miss serious pants? _

"I know, that was a stupid name. I'm officially ashamed," she said. Finally, her sarcastic and witty side was showing.

"Anyways... Where is she?"

"Heck if I know, all I remember is hearing the door slamming and my mom cursing!"

As if right on cue, a multitude of curses and clinking car keys came crashing through the door. The wood could have splintered under her frightening force. Pounding footsteps sounded like a band of giants, marching across the Earth's surface in hope of destruction. Just what have I gotten myself into?

"Kyou, I want you to make some tea, please! Your mom's stressing- and you know what happens when I stress!"

"Sure, mom! What kind?" She yelled to her mother in the other room, calm and effortless.

"Don't ask me now, just make some before I snap this chair in half..."

"Got it, normal green tea it is! Oh, and mom... Aki's here with me!"

"What did you say now?!"

* * *

**The sky bleeds out red, the color of human blood as it escapes the repetitive system of the heart. **

**The vibrant colors of petals appear as the largest tree dies in vain, a quick and painful death.**

**The first victim: a beloved Sakura tree. **

**It was a sacrifice; one living thing for a knock at an old, wooden door...**

**Useless and deadly against the power of youthful curiosity. **


	4. The First Victim - Part 2

**A/N: Well, it's quite obvious I am ****_not _****a frequent updater. I apologize for that, but hey! It's summer break! Maybe I'll get some more writing out of me! Enjoy this second part! (And for anyone that's been confused... "The First Victim" arc is a flashback... hence, the filler stuff.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Ao No Exorcist _and I never will. :(**

******Principle Concern. Chapter 3: The First Victim - Part 2.**

* * *

Kyou's mother nearly rammed the door down from barging in so violently; I couldn't blame her much. She must've had a panic attack.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S HERE?" She yelled. But when she saw me, I could just imagine the gigantic sweat-drop appearing on her forehead as if in an anime. "Oh, oops, I mean... Hi, Aki, dear! What brings you here?"

She stood straight, calm and attentive. I do hope she realized her stammering and nervous glances to the side gave her worry away. _Not that it wasn't obvious enough._

I leaned back on the kitchen table, crossing my legs at the ankles and folding my arms. Breathing heavily, I slowed my pace and tried to stay calm - which I wasn't really used to at the time.

"Let's cut to the chase. You know why I'm here. I want information about your family history and I want it now. I know you know about demons and exorcism. Did you know that I'm going to an exorcist cram school starting this fall?"

Her mom clumsily lost her balance and sighed loudly, so I assumed she was shocked. I held in a chuckle and continued on,

"But you know, I'm only going because I was brought into this demon business by _your_family. I now know I got a temptaint that fateful day I saw Kyou's eyes disappear. What I'm wondering is this: why? How?"

By then I felt intrusive on their privacy; I trampled it into the ground. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for quickly making assumptions and immediately trying to interrogate my best friend's mother. Strangely, Kyou didn't seem to mind. Actually, she seemed to enjoy the investigation - encouraged it, even! The lifting corner of her mouth stilled in place as she taunted her own mom with probing questions.

"Yeah, mom, why _don't_you explain our family heritage? Why _am_I cursed for life?" Her act wasn't merely an attack on her mother. Sure, she was mocking her, but I was receiving just as much damage. It was kind of embarrassing, if you can believe it. Her malicious intent stormed into my skull, stirring up mounds of pain. This brings me to Kyou's mother's next important point. As I rubbed my head and waited for a response, she took notice of my extreme discomfort. I cringed, her frown making me even more uncomfortable. Her face said it all: she knew everything - including why my head was in agony. It surprised me when a tender, motherly voice came out of her mouth.

"Oh, Aki, do you have a headache? This definitely wasn't the result I had prayed for when I realized you had received a temptaint. This is _very, very_bad."

"Well, thanks for making _that_subtle and encouraging." My voice _screamed_sarcasm. It was just strange and out of character for her to become soft in an instant. I could believe that her mother was bi-polar if I didn't know what a demon was.

"I already raised a child, is it so wrong for motherly instincts to take action?" I opened my mouth only to be interrupted. "Um, no. Don't answer that. That was a rhetorical question, dear."

I waved it off, telling myself to just get on with it. I wanted the drumming out of my head, so I had no choice but to ask her for help. "Can you please just tell me how to get rid of this massive headache? It happens every time I notice Kyou's angry or has this devious look on her face, or whenever there's a pack of demons going on a rage run." I held the side of my head with my palm, applying pressure.

"Well first of all, get your hand off your forehead _immediately_." Nearly hitting Kyou in the head, my hand instantly flew away from my head. "Good, now..." She turned to my purple-haired friend. "Aki's your absolute best friend, right?"

"Obviously she is," Kyou said with a pinch of attitude. She gave her mother the hands-on-her-hips gesture, telling her to get on with her act.

"Then this won't be a problem! Aki, until you learn to suppress the pain, Kyou will have to be near you at all times!"

"Why, though?" Our voices rang out at once.

"Just hear me out. Or rather, sit it out. Kyou, do me a favor and tap Aki's temple. Just a little touch."

Hesitant, we traded glances. Should we listen to her currently crazy mother? It was a bit weird, but who else was there to trust? Kyou took a few steps towards me and gave me a look of sympathy. Yet the windows to her soul revealed a much different scenery: a dark, cloudy storm full of depressing and confusing grays. Flashes of pure white light struck through purple haze to ignite ferocious blue flames. _Blue flames_, was the only thought running through my brain. Even after only a few days of studying, I knew that blue flames represented total evil, or rather, Satan himself. What did my childhood friend have to do with the cruelest of all? The King of Gehenna! None of it made sense.

I would've stepped back. I would've ran away. Could she be another child of Satan? I didn't think she could be, but it had to be on my list of suspicions. Instead of escaping the household, I kept my feet firm for whatever was to come. Kyou's index finger slowly came into contact with the side of my head, and as if I were stuck in an explosion, the world blew up.

Or so it seemed to me.

After seeing shades of yellow and red blast before my eyes, I saw the galaxies in front of me. Shining stars of different sizes rotated around me, each one competing in the race to be the brightest and the best. Scarves of mystical purples and blues wrapped around planets and rocks in the most magical of ways. Then I realized, an ocean's green wave could be seen in the distance, trampling upon the inhabitants of space. Mist gracefully traveled through the air to reach and stain each particle of the universe. As I were in a strange movie trailer, a fire erupted from the water density and attacked every object in sight. Rocks burned, screaming and hissing for something to save them. And when they were finally eaten by the heat, a last heave of life could be heard as it ceases to be. That breath of life is passed on by a wave, which grows and grows, until it can crash into another part of the universe. A cycle nearly of life and death, never to be really seen.

Then I was back. The normal world that I knew was back. The kitchen was real, the floor was real, and Kyou was real. Who was she anymore? _What_was she? Only Kyou's mom seemed to know what to say at this point. Just a few seconds ago I was floating, with no support to keep me steady. I could've sworn I was seeing all of the universe's mysteries in two _minutes,_but according to the expert, it was only two seconds. Just what was this sorcery?

"I'm sorry, Aki, Kyou," her mother spoke with sincerity. "I was just trying to protect you... but I see you've both grown up into wonderful young teenagers. You deserve more independence... and responsibility. I should really tell you why this is all happening."

"Yeah, no. You don't _really_need to help us understand," Kyou responded with a sarcastic chuckle. I merely shook my head and smiled, because that's exactly what I was thinking. We were finally at the doorstep to realizing why this had to happen to us, and we were laughing. Her mother sighed, probably taking back her words of "wonderful young teenagers"... I mentally pictured an animated version of her pushing sack dolls of us off the edge of her desk as she began to speak.

"Anyways, the only reason this works is because of Kyou's heritage. She just happened to give her best friend a temptaint as her father's blood began to stream into her own once again. At that moment, the worlds of Gehenna and Assiah were clashing and fighting against each other. Something happened in the balance of sensible logic, and now you get headaches whenever there's either traces of a powerful demon or a large group of minor demons going on a rage. Now, this only happened once in the history of exorcism or so… The only thing that can help you is a gentle touch from the demon that gave you the temptaint. In this case, it isn't even a full-bred demon that gave you a wound. It's Kyou, here. That tap to your temple must always come from Kyou, and it'll last for at most a day."

"Wait, I'm confused, I'm a demon now?" Kyou asked; obviously she was just as perplexed as I was. To be honest, it was a _lot _that she was throwing at us.

"Oh, uh, no dear. It's hard to explain. You just… Well… This might all seem to jump at you, so I apologize for the inconvenience. You, um, have demon blood streaming in you right now? Anyhow, what I'm getting at is that Kyou's father was a d- AAAGHH!"

Her shriek and the sudden numbness in my head meant only one thing. There were traces of demon rage somewhere, and the closest I knew was Kyou. Yet her perfectly young face was shocked. Her mother was having spasms everywhere, making limbs whisk around in uncontrollable motions. Blood bubbled up her throat to flood out of her mouth like a waterfall. Kyou's mother was slowly growing roots out of her eyes, as if a tree were to grow in her place. Disgusting mold and concoctions of red accumulated directly under her skin, giving a tattered and discolored look. Throwing her arms around her mother, Kyou cradled her, tears running down her face. Her distressed calls of angst dug into each vessel in my body. It was as if my life was a pure movie, a pure story now. My mind was running, running far away.

"Mom, what's going on?! You can't be dying, you can't leave me! What's happening? Mom!"

I yanked Kyou off of her mother, noticing the roots were reaching out for her as if it wanted to slowly maul her to death. I held Kyou back, telling her to calm down. But I couldn't blame her. It was so abrupt, so sudden... So unbelievable. The pain in my head wouldn't be there, but my body knew that I should've been having a headache. I could feel it in my bones. Something, or someone, had tampered with our lives. They were associated with powerful demons and killing Kyou's mother at a snail-pace. Was it a punishment for telling us the secrets to our mystery? Did they prevent her from saying too much?

As soon as her mother's body stilled, I released my friend from my monstrous grip, letting her fall to her knees. She knelt there helpless, feeling as if she should've done something. Like she _could've._I offered my respects and said a prayer to Kyou's mother, quickly picking up her body and running to their backyard, not letting the roots reach me. I felt heartless, not shedding a tear for my best friend's mom. Did I not have an ounce of sympathy? I tripped over my guilt and didn't know what I could possibly do for Kyou. Carefully yet awkwardly placing her mother underneath the first dead Sakura tree I've ever seen, I let the roots grow there. They searched for something solid, for something to support itself.

_Why couldn't we have found support? Why couldn't we have the grace to grow into something beautiful? Why couldn't we have a savior to bring us to somewhere special?_My train of thought was on the tracks again, but... As they continued to go, the only answer I could come up with was horrendous. _The only escape was death. We wanted support. We could live off of prayers, off of air, off of nothing. We would be everlasting through death. We could grow into something brave, something mighty, just from the memories we held. We could go to some place special, somewhere we were safe... death._

But that wasn't _my_answer. So I took hold of Kyou's hand, squeezing it for comfort. My answer wasn't death, nor logic. It was something that could defy all odds. _Family, the people who mean the most to you._And Kyou was my family.

Sometimes we had to keep moving forward.

_Together._

* * *

**The first victim was murdered brutally, reds and grays flowing from its death.**

**Its roots lie deep beneath the earth, mysterious as can be. **

**It dared to live in the material world.**

**It failed with no mercy given.**

**And so, the cursed woman shared the same fate as her precious daughter's Sakura tree.**

"**The mystery cannot be solved by those who are irrelevant."**

**- The Father of a Mystery Named Kyou**


	5. 2nd Place

**A/N: A BAD CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK RETURNS! If there are any mistakes, I apologize. (Oops, my hand slipped? Well, my eye's swollen, for one thing...) And now we return to the present time~! Just a small recap. They're in class, and Kyou has to heal Aki before she goes mad and unleashes her wrath. It seems the boy in her dreams has something to do with demons...?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Ao No Exorcist _****and I never will. :(**

**Principle Concern. Chapter 4: 2nd Place.**

* * *

I watched as Kyou strode past the first row of desks casually, swinging her arms as if... I didn't even need to finish that sentence.

"Swag walk, Aki. Because I have _class,_" she whispered and quietly laughed at her own joke. Sometimes she had a very carefree attitude when it came to school.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Just hurry up and help me out!"

"Alright, alright. By the way, it was written all over your face."

"What...?" I was confused, probably feeling horrible to the extent of not even wanting to take in anything. Kyou being a sly fox, she didn't even answer. She tapped my temple and thus my mind was trapped in the galactic world of strange yet beautiful hallucinations. Floating desperately through the sea of stars, I heard a voice. A deep, chilling voice. It wrapped around my neck like a scarf, strangling me and bringing me under the influence of unconsciousness. It whispered, raspy and cold, "If you should feel the wrath of a dying blue flame, weep. Weep and cry. Surrender to the ones who have authority. The ones who know all."

Then when I came back to the real world, everything was normal. In two seconds, Kyou managed to get into her seat and have the teacher continue attendance. I awkwardly sat straight forward in the hard plastic chair, realizing the kind of episode we were having in front of our fellow classmates who knew nothing about _real _demons. My heart slowly calmed and regained its steady, healthy beat. The sound of drums faded into the depths of my thoughts, crumbling underneath the power of the human mind.

I glared at the black-haired boy and quickly made a judgement that he wasn't safe. He seemed mysterious, or... He seemed as if he had a secret. He seemed as if he was used to the blatant stares of uncaring people. Maybe he was lonely? He kept a weak pace as he walked to his seat behind me, acting nonchalant and natural. Maybe he was just normal. I was just being paranoid.

"Gosh, Aki, keep it together. The teacher seems to be cooperating with us, so let's keep this going well! Just stay away from this guy; he looks like a juvenile, alright? And he is _probably _the thing that's giving you headaches," Kyou tried to whisper. I could hear Rin's offended grunt right behind me. I tried to ignore the fact that _he _was the one I saw in my dream. I ignored the fact that he had the same name, the same face. I ignored the fact that he, off all people, was the one that dream-me seemed to love. How much significance could such a boy hold?

"Kyou, don't be so _rude! _He isn't a _thing, _he's a person!" I heard a satisfied "_hmph that's right" _vibe come off of his next grumble. I couldn't argue with the guy, she seemed to be very critical. She was just trying to be encouraging and thoughtful, but it came off with the wrong tone. "For now it's time to study. I'll ask our cram teacher about all of this stuff later! Now shush and pay attention!"

* * *

It was finally the end of school, but Kyou and I had detention. _Yay us,_ I thought. First day at True Cross Academy and it was already quite... saddening. I couldn't concentrate at all, and there was a lack of participation from me. What kind of students were we? I walked down the "hallway of shame", as they called it, and entered an isolated classroom that was bare of posters and diagrams. It was a white, small room with only a chalkboard, desks, and chairs. Compared to the others rooms in True Cross, it was a puny ant, ready to be flicked off the map at any moment.

The barren room's dead personality certainly didn't stop the room from being... colorful, you could say. The aura of many students burned with such intensity. They had potent souls; I could feel it. Even if they were mortals with no power. I made my way over to one of the pale and ugly desks, keeping away from the others- even my friend. I think that detention was the perfect time to think and sort everything out. My body comforted to the shape of the horridly unsupportive chair and slumped to the point of no return.

As the room began to fill and the supervising teacher walked in, my eyes remained fixed on the jeering wall clock. It seemed to be taunting me, trying to pain me with the mental burden of being _patient. _

_Why would some boy from a dream randomly appear before me? Either I was cursed with the gift of knowing the future or it was a complete freak coincidence. These happened a lot, right? But why would I have a dream like that? I don't even have dreams..._

Suddenly and loudly, not to mention annoyingly, the supervisor, slammed his dry palms smack dab on the center of the polished wooden desk set in front of him.  
"Well, here we go again, you delinquents. No talking, no whispering, no yelling, no annoying movements, and no getting out of your seats without permission. Get it? Got it? Good."

Now that was a bit unnecessary. I leaned forward onto the dusty student desk, resting my head on my hand. How long was detention again? _Ugh, hopefully my head won't feel so darn heavy. _Maybe thinking was a bad idea. Sarcasm was too strong in my mind...

"FEAR NOT, NEW STUDENTS!" The principal bursted out of nowhere. _Oh, no, I have _plenty _to fear. _Although, the silence wasn't the only thing to be broken. The door seemed to be painfully holding onto the door hinges for it's long, rectangular life. "Why were two of the new students given detention on their first actual day of school? Even if one likes to talk back, this is no way to teach them! And shadow days don't count!"

Remembering those horrible days we shadowed other students was terrible. Setting us up with those who needed to be punished wasn't exactly a good welcoming. At least it was a good argument. The supervisor didn't seem to have anything to face it.

"I- Mr. Faust, but..."

"No buts, Mr. Suzuki. I'm giving them a pass! Kyou, Akimicchi! Come with me!"

_Is this principal CRAZY?_ It was a great thing to get us out of detention on the first day, but the way he dressed, talked, and walked...

I looked back at Kyou with a doubtful look on my face. We got up at the same time, knowing it would probably be best to go now before he changed his mind. After all, we had to go to cram school! We cautiously approached the ticket to our escape, wondering what was up his sleeve. We've heard a lot about this principal...

As he escorted us down the hallways and away from detention, he tried talking to us. Emphasis on tried.

"So, you two ladies are really close, yes?" he asked, putting on a comforting smile.

"Um..." Then there was me, who could only mutter under her breath- a single word. Barely even a word, actually.

"Well, yeah, of course!" Kyou said. Obviously she was much more confident in herself. She was the one who gave the answers with all her heart, not doubting herself for even a second. In this situation, I'd leave all the talking to her.

"Mmm, I see. So, Kyou Murasaki and Akimicchi Tokugawa, yes? Those are your correct names?" _ I see, I see..._ I mocked him in my head. _ The interrogation continues on._

"Yup," Kyou answered for us both, acting as if this were the most normal situation in the world. No one could stop that girl no matter how hard they tried.

"You're both heading to the exorcist cram school, aren't you?" He whispered, a sly smile replacing his previous grin. I could feel the threatening tone of his voice in my bones. My feet almost tripped over each other, stopping at a sudden halt. Not only that, but I looked over to Kyou and her eyebrows were knitted together, showing that she was just as confused as I was. _He... He knows about the cram school? _"Ah, I'll take that as a yes."

"H-how do you know about it?" I asked. He couldn't have _that _high of an authority level- Could he?

"Haha, that's silly of you two, not even knowing that I'm the head of that school too!"

**_SLAP. BOOM. RIGHT IN MY MIND. _**He was kidding, right? The principal of True Cross ran the Exorcist Cram School? No wonder he was so weird. But, the more I paid attention to it... The spirit coming off of him was different than anyone else. It felt more mysterious and empty, but he still had more presence than everyone.

"You're serious? Wow, should've seen that coming," Kyou said, calm as ever. Sure she had a calm outtake on this, but on the inside... Was she screaming too?

"Well, girls. Let me show you the fast way to the school. Hold your hands out for me."

Exchanging suspicious faces, Kyou and I reluctantly set our palms out to him.

"Great, now take these keys..." He placed two different keys in our hands, both having different designs. "...and open any door! No one's around and you might as well!" I cradled the golden key in my hand, admiring the incredible amount of effort that must have been put into putting such intricate designs of swirls and lines on the stem. The blue ribbon threw me off a bit, but it was still very priceless. I looked over at Kyou's, noticing that it was almost the exact opposite of mine. It had a black metallic shine, glowing with darkness. Purple and Turquoise gems protruded from the key's stem, making it sparkle in a mysterious kind of way. My gaze couldn't be broken from it until I shook my head.

"But will these keys work on _any _door?" I asked, confused. Usually the logic of keys is that it opens one door that it was made specifically for, right? Then why is it that he told us to open any door?

"More importantly, will it bring us to the cram school hallway?" Ah, there was my thinking-ahead best friend. He did, after all, say he'd show us the short way to Cram School. I think she was on to something- could such sorcery be present in exorcism?

"Yes and yes. Come on, stop doubting! Have a little faith! It won't bring you to some psychopathic killer or anything!"

I decided to go for it. Sighing, I turned the key into a doorknob and like magic, I felt the gears working. The key didn't even seem to have the right shape, to be honest. Was it like magic? I opened the door, and suddenly I could walk into a gloomily painted hallway of reds and blacks. But the doors each had stained glass designs, giving the dark atmosphere a more elegant appearance.

"Well?" Mr. Faust slurred.

"That's so cool! Let's go! Allons-y!" Kyou excitedly yelled, throwing in some fancy French words.

"Yeah, we're going to be late for our class," I added. I guess you could say I'm pretty boring and obviously observant?

"Ah, yes. You two are in Yukio-kun's class along with Asami. The young girl is waiting for you two, you know. Let me bring you to your class to explain to Yukio about this."

We walked down the hallway, admiring the pieces of artwork on each door. _How long is this hallway? _I stared intensely ahead of us, seeing only black at the end. Silence ate up most of the space, our footsteps not even making an echo. It truly was a mysterious place. It took only one minute before we reached the correct door and entered. Well, Mr. Faust sure did know how to make an entrance...

"WELL, CLASS, HERE I PRESENT TO YOU THE LATE STUDENTS WHO WERE CAUGHT UP IN DETENTION!" He stepped aside, showing our faces as if he were some commercial presenter.

"Hey! That's a bit rude..." Kyou shouted out, obviously a bit insulted by his words. People could automatically judge us because of his impressions. Then again, I guess it wasn't very polished to yell back. Yup, those were some real world problems.

"Ah, that's okay. I just came in, to be honest." The teacher turned to us, giving off a light, happy attitude. "I'm Yukio Okumura, and I'll be your teacher." He held out his hand, waiting for us to walk over and greet him. I faced Kyou, giving a distasteful look at how we were late and being embarrassed in front of the whole class. She shrugged and offered a smile just as big as Yukio's. She practically charged forward and firmly shook his hand.

"Hi, Okumura-sensei! My name's Kyou Murasaki. My friend here is named Akimicchi Tokugawa, and she's a bit quiet but-"

"I- Hey! Kyou..." I frowned, making a face at her. "Don't introduce me like _that._" I put my hand out to shake Yukio's, and greeted him with a kind approach. "It's nice to meet you! And sorry, we're late. We got caught up..."

"Ah, well, it's nice to meet you, Akimicchi and Kyou. It's fine that you're late but remember, if you're late again because of detention, you might just get suspended. Okay?" He released her hand from the handshake and smiled at us. "If you don't mind, could you two take a seat please so we could get started?"

We nodded, and walked towards empty seats in the room. The room was actually quite petite and small, boxes still piled high in the back of the classroom, as if they had never been finished unpacking. Asami was chuckling at us for making quite a show, but Kyou obviously returned the favor and kicked the back of her chair leg, causing her to lose balance and almost fall over. So when we sat down, I secretly gave Kyou a fist bump. Then, silently, oh so quietly... She whispered,

"Swiggity swag, we've got this in the bag. Glasses-sensei has nothing on us."

I couldn't help but chuckle and think... _I've gotten involved with some weird friends._

* * *

"Okay, class. We've come to the last minutes of this session I have a little assignment for you all."

And instead of the usual groans and complaints I'd hear in a regular class, everyone leaned forward and listened intently on what he had to say. _Did they actually enjoy this? _I was legitimately confused. I thought homework was troublesome, even if it brought us to unbelievable heights.

"Today's will be simple as a starter for the new students. You are to write a paragraph on the actions of coal tar, a very minor demon. I'm pretty sure you're all familiar with them. If not, simply look in your textbooks. Oh, and I'd like Kyou, Asami, Akimicchi, Rin, and Shiemi to stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed. That is all."

_Ugh, I don't want to stay behind... I have actual school homework to finish! _I watched as the others filed out, trying to remember their names as they were introduced earlier... Suguro Ryuji, Renzou Shima, Konekomaru Miwa, Izumo Kamiki, and Takara Nemu... Apparently, one had left in spite of their attempts at being a proper student exorcist- Paku? So all who were left in the classroom now were... Rin Okumura and Shiemi Moriyama. It was just my luck that the same strange boy that was in my dreams was also an exorcist in training. It made me over-think every possibility and outcome of my actions. Not only that, but Asami has confirmed that Rin and Yukio were twin brothers. That meant Yukio was fifteen as well, with a brother that had incredible powers of a demon. Well, if they were twin brothers... It might possibly be that they were both spawns of the demon. I might not be reacting to Yukio now because I had Kyou's helping charm. Worry and confusion were the only emotions running through me as the numbers of people in the room rapidly decreased. My breathing became heavy as I was faced with the problem of how I was going to ask Yukio about my reactions to Rin.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you all that we have an event coming up and I wanted you five to work with me on it. It will be for an upcoming festival, and the other half of the class will get their assignment for that soon enough. Thank you, you can go now."

I grabbed Kyou's wrist as she got up, and said, "I'll be talking to Yukio about... that problem I had earlier. I'll be back at the dorms shortly after you, okay?" My best friend nodded, completely understanding the situation and how I wanted to do it by myself. I was taking initiative, and it was important that I learned to do so. She skipped over to Asami, who waved bye to me, and they walked together back to the dorms. I took note of the subtle hint of pink on her cheeks, as if she were calming down from a blush. _Haha, maybe she likes someone in the class! _I always knew Asami as the kind of girl who looks out for cute boys. Rin and Shiemi were locked in discussion as Shiemi was still packing her bag. Sensing that it was probably time for me to talk to Yukio, my heart pounded fiercely, telling me to get myself together and move.

"Um, Okumura-sensei... Can I talk to you?" I hesitantly walked up to him, slow as a turtle.

"Ah, sure Akimicchi. What about?"

"Um, well, can we talk in private?"

I could feel a few pairs of eyes glaring at my back, as if they were mentally stabbing my body out of murderous feelings. It was a bit discomforting to know that I was being watched. And who by? Well, the only other people in the room. Crazy boy and innocent girl.

"Is this subject matter of that importance?"

What I didn't understand was how mature this boy was. Sure, he started training as an exorcist since the age of seven, but I would've expected a badass rebel out of him! He seemed so composed and sophisticated, like one of the adults. Compared to his dimwit of a brother, which I deduced from his performance during class, Yukio was an angel...

"Um, well, I think it is..."

"Then, let's just wait until everybody's out of the classroom. It's just Rin and Shiemi. Do you want me to ask them to leave?"

Unsure of whether or not I was going to bother the two remainders, I bit my lip; I was over-thinking it. I nodded, basically telling him I wanted them gone. He turned his attention to Rin and Shiemi, and politely he asked them to leave. The tone in his voice was of friendliness, like always. How could you possibly get mad at him?

"O-okay, Yuki-chan!" Shiemi replied, her petite voice automatically responding to him. A red blush was spread across her face, painting her porcelain skin.  
"See you at the dorms, four-eyes! Don't be late," was Rin's response. The immaturity continued. By then I didn't know whether to consider this guy a clever delinquent or a complete happy-go-lucky idiot.

The soft knocking of shoes against wood were the only sounds of movement as they exited the room, and then the door slowly clicked to a certain close.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Yukio asked, his eyes lighting up with encouragement- and probably hope that it isn't another pointless confession of love. He began to pack things into his very smug teacher-like suitcase.

"U-um... I've got a problem." I squirmed around nervously. Would I be able to do it? Casually say, _"Oh yeah, I've got a problem with your idiot of a brother. He gives me headaches. Are you sure he isn't a demon or something?" _ Or would he just say that it's normal that he gives people terrible headaches?

"A problem?"

"With your brother."

"Ah, nii-san... Well, you'll get used-"

"That isn't what I meant." Suddenly courage ran through my veins. Oxygen and blood pumped violently throughout my body. "I have a feeling your brother is the spawn of a major demon. You see, I have this weird problem. Apparently some crazy demon magic happened when I was getting a temptaint, and I end up getting really bad headaches when the presence of a major demon is sensed. It doesn't even have to be directly the demon, it could be their blood- or... spawns."

And only for a moment, barely a second, Yukio stopped packing his bag. His body was frozen and iced over. His reaction revealed that he knew something nobody else did. But he brushed it off and continued packing in a jiffy. Did he really know the true bloodline of Rin? Or was it just a shock that someone thought his own brother was the son of a demon?

"Rin just comes off as a rebellious child with no motive in life but to wreak havoc on everyone. It's not true, but he definitely seems that way sometimes. He really just wants to have fun and be accepted by everyone. Don't worry about it, Akimicchi. It's probably just his attitude." He smiled, patting my shoulder in the process. Was there really nothing to worry about? "As for your story... I'm afraid you'd have to see a more specialized exorcist. Now, I nearly forgot! I'm a bit of a spoiler, but... Here's a present." He calmly held out three charms, all which seemed to be glimmering colored crystals.

"I... Wow... Are there for me, Asami, and Kyou?" I stared at them in genuine awe. Did he really get them just to welcome new students?

"Ah, yes. Sir Pheles and I wanted to give it to you three as a sign of welcome. We read over your records and thought you were some very special students."

"Sir Pheles?"

"Oh, right. He must've introduced himself as Mr. Johann Faust. That's the name he goes by in public. In cram school, he's known as Mephisto Pheles. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to a meeting now."

"Uh, see you later I guess, glasses-sensei!" I smiled as he began to walk out of classroom. Suddenly he turned around very quickly, his eyebrow high on his head. _But... why...? Oops. Did I just call him-? _My cheeks turned beet red, frantically heating up with blood. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! I can't look embarrassed! He's looking right at me! _

His reaction, though, was incredible. He slowly adjusted his glasses back on his nose. I couldn't tell if the sudden lens shine was glimmering out of anger or expressing the thought of, _"Well, thank you. I try."_

"U-um, yes. Better get started on your homework, right?" I could already tell how awkward the whole situation as. I quickly stepped outside the classroom into the seemingly never-ending hallway of the Exorcist Cram School where he was waiting in order to lock the door.

"Okay, I'll see you in class tomorrow, I think? Anyways, see you around!" I said, wanting to quickly get back to the girls dorm I was assigned to.

"Good-bye!" I watched as his hand swiftly turned the key into the doorknob, as if he were just swiping it along its golden edges. He stepped through the door, and he was gone. I honestly forgot which way I was supposed to go in order to reach those clean rooms that were waiting for me. I went in the direction that I heard the most voices come from, so... left!

"Oi, Aki! Where are you going?" I heard that horrid voice call. I stopped, frozen in my tracks, sweating boiling hailstorms, and turned to look at his cold face.

"Um, to the dorms...?"

"Ah, did Pheles gives you a special pass key? It also brings you to the entrance of True Cross. Too bad it doesn't just bring you to the dorms."

"I think. Does it look like..." I remembered the key's golden loops and satin blue ribbon dangling lightly off of it. I scrimmaged through my messenger bag, only feeling balls of lint, school supplies, and the rough paper of homework. Panicking, my head finally blew off like a volcano top. "I can't find it!"

"Is this what it looks like?" Rin lifted up the exact key that I was given by the principal, smiling at the fact that he might've been of some help.

"How did you-"

"PFFT, he gives a key like this to all of the kids who come to cram school. I don't know what's up with the fancy gold loops and blue ribbon on yours though."

"I didn't mean that, I meant to ask where you found it."

"Oh, I..." He scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks tinting pink. "I thought you might've dropped it on the ground and I wanted Shiemi to give it to you, but... She kind of ran off."

"Well, thanks anyways." I walked over to him and held out my palm, ready to take back my key. When he casually plopped it in my hand and muttered something under his breath, I questioned his internal thoughts. Was he annoyed, happy, or genuinely concerned about how I made it back to the dorms? "What did you say?"

"A-ah... You're welcome."

"Say, do all the keys look different?"

"Um, yeah. I think Pheles likes to give it a certain style pertaining to your potential growth and what he thinks you could work well as."

"You sound so much smarter in person..." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, what does yours look like?"

"Well for one thing mine has been updated because I broke the other one..." He pulled out a small gold key with three small gems - blue, red, and black - encrusted into the stem. I wonder what that might've stood for.

"You're kidding me, right? These look expensive, how does he afford them?"

"He's the principal of True Cross Academy. What do you expect?" He chuckled. Maybe Yukio was right about that one thing. Maybe Rin wasn't all that immature and just wanted people to accept him for who he was.

And as if he had been there the whole time, Yukio casually walks up behind Rin and states, "Mephisto Pheles is a rich man that you should not question. Akimicchi, we'll see you tomorrow!" He grinned and suddenly grabbed Rin by the collar, dragging him away.

"A-ah! See you around, Akimicchi!" Rin shouted, waving joyfully. But even from far away, I could hear Yukio _trying _to whisper-shout... "Rin! I had to come all the way back here just to fetch you! And... A-Are you blushing?!"

"Y-yeah... See ya!" I waved them off before opening the door to the entrance of True Cross Academy. _I guess it's time to head to the dorms... _

* * *

Dinner at the dorms passed by like a strong wind, fast and swift. Before I knew it, it was the end of a tiring and stressful day. Homework finished and packed neatly into my bag, clothes prepared for tomorrow, and not a worry in plain sight, I was ready for sleep. Once my body was wrapped like a burrito and my head hit the soft memory foam pillow, my eyes snapped shut and my mind drifted off to dreamland. Well, in this case... Just nothing. I think we were all knocked out.

What I didn't stay awake for shocked everyone. No one was awake to stop it, wrapped in their blankets of warmth to protect them. There was a terrible screech of fear, trembling through the silky night breeze. Blood quietly splattered against the wall, inking the coat of paint in a nauseous red of guilt. A adolescent heart slowly subdued its beat and its music played no more.

The moon was large and intimidating, white and glowing with a radiant youth. But the sky had a tint of red, and that red slowly dribbled down to the blooming Sakura trees. The moon was bleeding innocently in a non-harmful way. Yet no one saw this mysterious scene of the cold night, for it was done when there was absolutely no light. Darkness reigned as monotone clouds covered the salvaged light of the moon. Fear stood by its side.

But in the morning we all knew of the terrible fate a yearning student had. They had a future of hope, shining brightly on the path he was to take... Yet it had all been taken in the dead moment of the dark. Was it a his true and real predestined fate? Or was it forced upon him in the most insightful of ways? All we knew was none of that. For all we knew could be said in four simple words.

Konekomaru Miwa was dead.

* * *

**"Now you see him...**

**Now you see him dead.  
**

**Beware of the symbols,  
**

**the positions and assumptions.  
**

**Who knows what might come from a pre-judgement?  
**

**Listen to the beat of the drums and tell me...  
**

**Just how lucky are you?"  
**

**_- The Killer of the Boy who took Second Place in the Race to Death_**


End file.
